Unbearable Days
by Double-Sins
Summary: A maidservant meets a boy who claims to be first class, but he may be lying. The servant's sister has had dreams about the sinking of the Titanic, but also of the first class passenger. What was the girl's dream and will it come true?
1. Boarding the Ship of Dreams

Amelia Bon Watson stepped from the black and white car. Its golden rims still shining from it's cleaning that morning. The port was bustling with much noise from the crowd and ship itself, everyone preparing to see such a beauty leave. She stood in her black shawl, holding it against her body, the cool wind brushing past. She wore a pale purple gown with black beads dancing inside the folds. Her green eyes found the world's biggest manmade structure. It wasn't too hard to find, seeing how big it was. She stood mesmerized as her eyes walked along the side of the ship. Amelia had never seen anything like it in her sixteen years of living. Men walked past her, helping to get the luggage of her Mistress.

Kandis pushed past Amelia. "Move. You don't need to just stand there." Amelia turned, remembering why she had come to join the passengers and crew upon such a ship as the Titanic. She was the maid of Kandis Rosaline Partige (French pronunciation). A fifteen year old spoiled brat who rode through first class since birth. Kandis' mother had her own clothing line while her father was a tycoon builder in New York of the United States. Kandis and her mother, Marley Ann Partige, were going to New York to join her father after not seeing him for two years. Mrs. Partige (Marley) had her own maid, Amelia's sister, Kasey May Watson who was eighteen and unmarried. Kasey's life revolved around the Partige family and her little sister, Amelia. Kasey and Amelia were both orphans, they were left on the streets by their mother and the Partiges took them and trained them to be young women. As payment for that, they had to work for the household.

Amelia let Kandis move next to her. The girl gasped and squealed, making Amelia take a step away from her Mistress, hating the sound. "Mother! Look at that! It's the biggest thing I've ever seen!"

Mrs. Partige stepped from her car. "I believe it's the biggest thing anyone has ever seen dear." Kandis looked at her mother with a half scorn, not sure whether her mother was saying she was being obvious. Mrs. Partige smiled. The woman looked young for her age. She was 33, but she looked to be in her twenties. Her auburn hair was pinned up in the back, soft curls left to the side of her face. Kandis' own auburn hair was held back by a big black hat.

Kasey stayed back in the car, waiting for Mrs. Partige to move, but she wouldn't dare ask. It would be considered rude. One of the men helping with the luggage walked up to Mrs. Partige. "Where would you like for your luggage to go ma'am?"

Mrs. Partige turned to let Kasey out. "She will tell you. Kasey knows our cabin number." Amelia smiled at her sister, but the girl didn't smile back. Kasey didn't have a very good feeling about boarding the Titanic. She had a dream about her sister struggling through cool water, choking as some boy pushed her along, trying to help her. Kasey had a dream about the Titanic sinking, watching it all from a distance. She said nothing to anyone except Amelia. There was no use of telling the Partiges. They wouldn't listen.

The man waited patiently as Kasey fumbled with a few papers and handed them to him, pointing out the room numbers. Kandis was looking at the ship. "This will be great. Amelia, what do you think of the ship darling? Don't you think it will be grand?"

Amelia nodded, pushing her blonde hair back. Her favorite black dragonfly hair pin had broke in the car ride and she had to wait to get another one from her luggage. Mrs. Partige began walking along the port.

"Come, come. It is 10:45am. The ship should be leaving dock soon. I would like to see my cabin before then." Amelia followed behind Kandis and Mrs. Partige. Kasey walked along side her sister.

"I still don't like this." Kasey whispered.

Amelia shrugged. She was thrilled to be going on the grandest ship in world. She was slightly afraid of what Kasey dreamt only a few days ago but still, she wanted to go along. "It can't be too bad."

Kandis turned and looked at the girls. "Of course it won't be. This ship is unsinkable."

"Anything is breakable. God-" Kandis interrupted Kasey.

"God himself can't sink the Titanic." Kandis said.

Mrs. Partige stopped suddenly and turned. "Do not let me hear those words again, you understand? That is abolishment against God. God can do as he pleases, you understand?" She glanced at all the girls and they all nodded back. Mrs. Partige believed in God and so did Kasey. It was Kandis and Amelia who had their doubts.

"Yes ma'am." Kandis muttered. A man took her mother and her by the arm and guided them up the walkway that only left the water beneath them.

"Here we go…" Amelia whispered as they entered the ship. She could smell fresh paint from the walls. Pine wood greeted their eyes, Amelia was held in awe. The stewards smiled at them as they entered. The smells of paint and something entered Amelia's nose. Maybe the something was newness…or anticipation.

Mrs. Partige had asked to be guided to her suite (cabin) which was C 60 and 61. The man smiled gingerly as he led the four girls. Kandis was running her fingers against the carved wood. Kasey quietly looked around as her sister kept tapping her shoulder to point out details and things that she had never expected to see on a ship.

"Mother, are we going to say goodbye like the others on deck?" Kandis asked.

"You have no one to say goodbye to." Her mother answered.

"I can say goodbye to Southampton!"

"And meet boys." Amelia muttered. Kasey elbowed her sister in the side. Amelia never knew when to keep her mouth shut. Kandis turned slightly and glared at Amelia.

"What was that?" Kandis asked.

Amelia shook her head. "I said nothing ma'am." Kandis glared again before turning back to the pursuit of their cabin.

A boy was through the wide corridor. "I AM ON THE TITANIC!" He yelled while throwing his hands up. He was laughing and smiling as he raced through; Amelia had little time to move. She tried to step aside, but he tripped over her foot. His body slammed against the carpeted floor. Kasey and Kandis gasped as Mrs. Partige said, "oh dear!" Some woman behind them had said, "Oh!"

Amelia pressed herself against the wall though it was too late. She dropped to her knees and the boy turned on his side, lightly rubbing it. "I am so sorry! Are you okay sir!" She asked.

His brilliant blue eyes looked up into her green orbs and he smiled. "Never could be better. I'm on the greatest ship in the world." Amelia didn't touch the boy. He was obviously first class from the way he was dressed. She was confused by the fact that he was first class and by the fact that he was yelling and so happy.

His tussled black hair lay back against his forehead. They both stared at each other until the boy broke the silence. "I should be apologizing to you." He said. He reached his hand out and Amelia looked at it, then up to her sister Kasey. Kasey's eyes were wide, a little too wide for her tastes. Amelia frowned, then her sister slowly nodded. Amelia took his hand. His hand was soft, barely broken with work. He was handsome with soft facial features.

"Amelia Watson." She said and she heard Kandis sigh.

The boy smiled. "Cameron D. Morgan. As I owe you, I apologize."

"You do not owe her a thing. She should've moved." Kandis said. Cameron turned and looked at Kandis as if seeing her for the first time.

"I ran into her though. It is my fault." He said while getting up. He looked at Mrs. Partige. "Sorry ma'am about this."

Mrs. Partige smiled. "It is quite alright. Amelia here is our maid, you owe no apology. Do you need to say something to Mr. Morgan Amelia?"

Amelia blushed as Cameron smiled at her. "I apologize, do you accept?"

Cameron nodded. He looked around Amelia at the other first class passengers. He nodded at a first. "I'm sorry for the hold up. I will try my best to contain my happiness!" Some of the passengers answered with glares and grunts. Amelia couldn't help but to smile. He was the only guy that she'd seen be so energetic and be first class.

"Mr. Morgan, I am Kandis Partige." The girl said with a smile, pushing Amelia to the side. Amelia tried her best to keep from frowning. She looked at her sister. Kasey had covered her mouth with her hand, her skin had paled considerably. Something was wrong and Amelia didn't know what.

Cameron's smile lessened, but a small one was still there. "Partige…Partige. That name sounds familiar." He looked at up Kandis' mother, then back at her. "Are you by any chance related to The Mrs. Partige? Marley Partige?"

Kandis smiled, knowing her fame and fortune was from her mother. "Yes, this is my mother."

Cameron stepped forward, slowly taking Mrs. Partige into his own and he brought it up to his lips. Kandis' smile left her face. He hadn't done that to her. "Nice to meet you. My mother loves your clothing." Mrs. Partige smiled and Kandis crossed her arms.

"Lovely. Would you like to come to with us to our cabin or are you still rejoicing from boarding this Ship of Dreams?" Cameron smiled.

"I wouldn't mind coming along at all. My mother and father are in their cabins right now and they were happy for me to leave them a moment in peace."

Mrs. Partige laughed a little. "Of course." She looked at Kasey. "Oh, you haven't met Kasey Watson, Amelia's sister."

Cameron looked at Kasey and her face was blank. A slow smile crept across her pale face. Her eyes looked worried though. "Nice to meet you." She said and he nodded.

Mrs. Partige turned and continued onto the suite. Kandis went next to Cameron with Amelia and Kasey following behind. Cameron looked back at Amelia as Kandis placed herself next to him. He slightly smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back. She looked like she was a first class passenger. Amelia couldn't fully understand why he was smiling at her. Mrs. Partige had told him that she was her maid or maybe he hadn't heard her.

Kandis broke into conversation. "So Mr. Morgan-"

"Cameron. Please call me Cameron." He said. Kandis smiled, taking that as a flirt from him though he wasn't smiling while saying it.

"Cameron, what brings onto such a fine ship?" Kandis asked.

"My father is a miner and he struck gold out west. He returned to Paris a year ago and now he wants to go back west and do more mining."

Kandis nodded. Amelia knew that Cameron had to have been poor a while back. No one acted the way he did unless they were untrained first class citizens. She had heard Mrs. Partige call people like Cameron and his family, "New Money". Miners had that particular name now days if they struck it big.

"And you?" Cameron asked.

"My father is Henry Partige. He is the most famous builder in New York." She looked up at him while his bright blue eyes looked back into her hazel ones. She was expecting for Cameron to recognize her father's name, but he hadn't.

"I have never heard of him. Though I have never been to New York." He answered. Amelia swallowed, watching Kandis and Cameron carry out a conversation. It was obvious that Kandis liked him from the start, but so did she. Kasey watched her sister.

"You have no chance." Kasey whispered as she watched her sixteen year old sister watch the two in front of them.

"I know…" Amelia sighed. Amelia couldn't be with a first class person, even if they were 'new money'. She was a servant, not exactly first class, even if they had her act and dress the way they do. "New money though." She whispered.

"Shh." Kasey said back.

They reached their cabin and Cameron whistled as he entered. "Nice, very nice." Kandis smiled.

"Of course." Kandis laid her shawl down on one of the elegant chairs. The room smelled very much like new paint. The room had paintings with gold trimming around it. It was just the sitting area. The bedrooms and bathrooms were separate.

"Your luggage should be here momentarily Mrs. Partige." Their guide said. "Did you ask for a bedroom stewardess?"

"No. We have our own. Just show them where things are and we will be fine."

A knock came from the door. A woman that was dressed in steward clothing entered. "I was told by Mr. T. J. Hodges that I was to usher the room."

Mrs. Partige frowned, then smiled. "Mr. Hodges? How nice of him. That means we won't have to pay, correct?"

The stewardess nodded. "I am Ms. Moniker and Mr. Hodges has sent an invitation for you eat with him tonight at the café, along with the Astors."

Kandis mouth dropped. "The, you mean the Astors!"

Ms. Moniker smiled. "Yes ma'am. They are to board from Cherbourg."

Cameron, Kasey, and Amelia listened to all of this wordlessly. Amelia looked up and found Cameron's blue eyes looking her. He smiled and she slightly nodded.

"Mother, accept! I have been dying to meet Mrs. Astor!"

Mrs. Partige smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. So has everyone else dear."

"What am I to tell Mr. Hodges ma'am?" The stewardess asked.

"We will have dinner with him and his guests tonight." Mrs. Partige answered with a smile. Kandis squealed and Cameron cringed. Amelia smiled. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who hated that sound.

"Seeing that everything is settled, I must be leaving. Call anyone if you need or want anything Mrs. Partige." The guide man said, then he left. Mrs. Partige walked from room to room, inspecting everything.

Kandis was doing the same, leaving Cameron, Amelia, and Kasey standing next to each other. Kasey rubbed her head. "I'm feeling light headed."

Cameron frowned. "We haven't even left the dock yet."

Amelia giggled. "Don't worry about her."

Kasey sighed and went to Mrs. Partige. "May I go look about the deck? I am feeling a bit woozy ma'am."

Mrs. Partige nodded. "Go to the private promenade; I don't want you to get lost."

Cameron smiled. "I could give them a small tour of the ship if you don't mind."

Mrs. Partige stood there for a moment, deciding. "Okay, but be back after we leave port."

Amelia nodded and said thank you. She knew that she could go with them. Cameron guided Kasey and Amelia toward the promenade where there was little bustle. People were either on the top deck or inside their rooms unpacking. "So how old are you?" Amelia asked.

Kasey whispered, "Oh God, don't start Amelia"

Cameron chuckled with his hands behind his back. "I don't mind. I'm 19." He smiled at Amelia. "And with respect, same question."

"16." She answered quickly. She looked around, watching the large crowd outside the ship, trying to look away from Cameron. She didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed around him already. He was handsome and had the most charming smile. Amelia had never seen so many people in her life. It was so noisy, but she could stand it.

"How about you Miss Watson." Cameron said, looking at Amelia's sister.

"Kasey." Amelia said. "She hates being called by our last name. I don't know why."

"And you shall remain not knowing why." Kasey whispered. Cameron laughed.

"Alright then, with respect, how old are you?"

"18." She answered, looking out at the crowd as well.

Cameron's eyebrows went up. "You aren't married?"

Kasey frowned and looked at him. "No, of course not." She said defensively.

He threw his hands up for innocence. "Hey, just a question."

"Why does it surprise you that Kasey isn't married?" Amelia asked.

Cameron shrugged, giving Amelia full eye contact with a little smile. "Most girls I meet from first class are married or are going to be married at that age."

Kasey had to smile. "Well not me."

"Are you New Money?" Amelia asked. Kasey wanted to slap the girl from being so straight forward.

"Amelia Bon Watson!" Kasey said.

Cameron chuckled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"It's still unnecessary!" She said.

He looked at Amelia's sister. "A ship this big is unnecessary, but here it is and here we are." Amelia smiled.

"Pfffftt." Kasey said, walking along the promenade, leaving her sister. "Go no where! I'll be right back!"

Cameron put his arms on the side of the ship. "Your question still up?"

Amelia did the same as him even if it didn't seem too lady like. "Yes." Cameron looked at her with his eyebrow raised. It was then that Amelia realized that they were next to each other.

"You aren't like most girls, especially your sister, how did you get to first class?"

Amelia smiled, shaking her head. "You answer my question first, and then I just may answer yours."

He had to smiled, his bright blue eyes glistening. "What was the question again?"

Amelia faked a sigh and playfully hit Cameron. He only smiled. "Are you New Money?"

He nodded, looking out into the bustling crowd. "Yeah. I still haven't gotten used to how first class is supposed to act. My parents are trying to find me a manners tutor, but I won't go for it. I think that those are for girls."

Amelia's mouth dropped. "That is not true!"

"Fine, you tried finishing school? That's for girls. Is that where you learned your manners from?" Amelia frowned though she should've been offended.

"Why?"

"You don't act like a girl, nor do you show respect."

"Neither do you." She replied back.

Cameron smile, it being a boyish charm of his and Amelia was growing used to it. "I have an excuse, what's yours?"

"I have none."

He nodded. "Just as I thought. Now what are you doing working for a stuck up like Kandis?" Amelia's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he said that.

"Orphaned as a child with Kasey. The Partiges took us in and raised us in first class. Working for them is our pay."

Cameron nodded like her understood. He took out a pocket watch. "Fifteen minutes till the ship leaves dock."

Amelia shrugged. "And that has to do with?..."

"Nothing my dear Mia, nothing." Kandis said as she walked up to the two. Amelia hated it when the girl called her Mia. It either meant that she was in trouble or Kandis wasn't liking something and Amelia had a feeling of what the girl wasn't liking. Cameron turned and saw Kandis. His smile was wiped away. Amelia stood straight up, standing as a woman should.

"What made you come out here?" He asked.

Kandis' eyes widened. What he said certainly wasn't put in its most respectful way, but she tried to dismiss it. "My mother is throwing a fit with Ms. Moniker. I rather not be there at the moment." Kandis answered as she adoringly looked at Cameron. He kept glancing back at Amelia.

"Oh. Well I guess I should walk you both back to your suite." He said, having to step aside so that Kandis separated him and Amelia.

"Mother said we can return when the ship leaves port." Kandis said, looking at him. He looked out at the crowd again.

"Plus we have to wait for Kasey's return." Amelia pitched in with a smile.

Cameron looked around Kandis at Amelia with his eyes slightly opened more. "Okay then."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Amelia felt better if Kandis wasn't there. She could act like herself around Cameron, but not if Kandis was there of course. It felt strange for Amelia to feel the way she did around the guy when she just met him. Kandis obviously liked him and she knew that Amelia did too.

"Would your mother like to meet my own?" Kandis asked. Amelia stepped behind Kandis and she rolled her eyes. Cameron smiled as his own followed her movements.

"My mum wouldn't feel comfortable around yours. Seeing as we're new money and all."

Kandis' eyes grew wide again. She had never heard someone openly admit them being new to first class. Amelia slapped the back of her head, pretending her eyes popped out and Cameron chuckled. Kandis swirled around and glared at Amelia, but the girl stood perfectly poised, holding her shawl. "Stop it." Kandis whispered. "That would be fine. My mother could help you all in manner training if you'd like."

Cameron stopped smiling instantly. That was something he did not want. He didn't want to be around Kandis either. She obviously wasn't too fun, but only controlling.


	2. Unexplainable Manners

Chapter 2:

Cameron hesitated. "On second thought, my mother's manners are quite well. I think that my father's is adequate and I will do just fine." Amelia didn't understand why Cameron changed his mind about his mother's manners. Was he just saying differently to keep away from Kandis or was something just not right here?

Kandis frowned. "How could you change you mind so suddenly?" Amelia wanted to answer that, but she dared not to.

"My mother has been in first class all her life and she married my father in second class."

Kandis' face filled with disgust. "Gross."

Cameron sighed. "My father is doing quite well thank you very much. We're all first class. Besides, love is love, no class should separate such a means." Amelia had to smile. That was probably why Cameron didn't mind talking to her since she wasn't truly first class. She was more of second, if not third for being a maid.

Kandis looked at Amelia with slight anger. "Let's go."

Amelia looked at Cameron, then around the promenade deck for her sister. "But what about Kasey?"

"She will find her way back, lets go. I won't stand for talk from this new money boy."

Kasey came back just as Kandis grabbed Amelia's arm. "Come Kasey. Cameron knows nothing of manners." The promenade began to get crowded with the people on board the Titanic. It was about to leave port.

Kasey frowned and looked startled. Cameron's face was blank. He was looking at Amelia as she looked at the polished wood of the deck. "You don't want to say goodbye to Southampton Miss Partige?"

"No! Now lets go." Kandis said, pulling Amelia. Amelia didn't dare to look back at Cameron, but only her sister. Kasey's face was obviously asking Amelia what she had done this time. The girl shook her head to her older sister, telling her it wasn't her fault.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, but what happened?" Kasey asked as they headed for C deck, taking the elevator.

"Ask Amelia. I am not in the mood right now to talk." Kandis said harshly. The guy in the elevator looked at the three girls.

"C Deck." Amelia said when he looked at Kandis with curiosity. He smiled but Amelia and Kasey knew it was fake. They rode the elevator down in silence. It wasn't too silent outside though. They could hear the cheers and goodbyes of the passengers. The ship had a very small jerk and it began it's way to Cherbourg. It's first stop to pick up more passengers and some of the richest and well known people of the world. (at that time)

While they made their way to suite C 60, Kandis broke the silence midway. "You are not to see Cameron Morgan again Amelia."

Amelia frowned. She had no intentions at first to see the boy again though she felt comfortable around him. Now that Kandis said something, Amelia did want to see Cameron again. He seemed charming and truthful enough to her. "Yes ma'am." Amelia said quietly.

Kandis turned to look at her. The hazel eyes trying to stare down Amelia's green ones. "I mean it! That boy is nothing. He'll probably be third class again by the end of the year."

The end of the year seemed a long ways off since it was April. Cameron's words played across her mind about love. "Why don't you give him another chance ma'am?"

"Amelia…" Kasey whispered. Kandis looked at Kasey, then Amelia again.

"Why another chance? You heard the words he spoke to me. He should be despised."

Amelia sighed. "He is getting used to first class, just give him some time." Kandis was about to speak, but Amelia continued while Kasey covered her face while shaking her head. "Yes, his manners aren't all that well, but neither was mine and Kasey's when you took us in at the age of seven and nine. His mother will train him."

Kandis frowned. "You want to see him again?"

That seemed way out of place to Amelia, but she answered it. "He seems witty and funny, why not? He is good company until we port again in New York."

Kandis seemed to consider this. "Good company. Mrs. Astor would be good company."

Amelia cocked her head to the side. "Mrs. Astor is eighteen ma'am. You're only fifteen. I would be of better-"

Kasey hit Amelia in the back and stopped her mid-sentenced. "You're lucky your sister is here or I would've slapped you if you finished." Kandis said.

Amelia wanted to turn and glare at her sister, but she continued to look at Kandis. "Ma'am, I just mean that I think Mrs. Astor is too old for you. Cameron may be nice to talk to, even if his mouth isn't the cleanest." Amelia couldn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth."

Kandis stood there for a moment. "You won't be able to see Cameron much; I'll make sure of that though." Amelia sighed. On the first hour of the Titanic, she was being denied whatever freedom she had already. Life was unbearable while living with Kandis Partige. Yes, Mrs. Partige was strict, but she was nicer to be around.

Ms. Moniker came from the room, looking both ways until she found the girls standing in the corridor. "Miss Partige, your mother would like you come get ready for lunch."

"Come Amelia," Amelia hated it when Kandis said her name that way. It made her sound like a dog. 'Come Amelia. Sit Amelia. Good girl, but no doggy treats for you.' Amelia said to herself while rolling her eyes.

Ms. Moniker shook her head. "Amelia can go to the promenade and boat deck. Mrs. Partige would like for me to help you dress. Kasey, you are needed though."

Kandis' eyes widened, but she wouldn't go against her mother. It would be foolish. Kasey nodded and tapped her sister on the shoulder as Kandis headed for their rooms. "Don't get lost, ask for help and don't be stubborn about it if you need it. As long as you stay on the promenade decks or boat deck, I will come back for you after lunch hours. Understand?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and nodded. She felt like her sister treated her like a little girl. Did she really act like one? Amelia had no idea. She was going to try to find Cameron or maybe she'd find someone else. Who knew one's destiny? "Yes Kasey. Now go assist Mrs. Partige before she gets upset."

Kasey stayed and looked her sister in the eyes, not trusting her. "No trouble Amelia, please."

Amelia smiled and she knew it was a devious one. "Cross my heart, soul shall part if such a promise is broken and these are the words that I've spoken." The girls knew the original words, but they made up new ones when they were children. Kasey loved to play and change words. They both did, but Kasey was better at it. Kasey made up the first rhyme of the little saying and Amelia did the second half.

Kasey slightly smiled. "Alright, not too much trouble." Amelia nodded.

"Kasey?" Ms. Moniker called out.

"Coming!" Kasey hugged her sister and jogged into the suite.

Amelia turned, having to dodge a few people going to their rooms from the deck. She began to hum a tune her mother used to sing to her as a child. "Come Josephine, my flying machine. Up she goes, up she goes." She asked her mother why she sang it all the time.

Her mother answered this way, "You and your sister take up me from harms way. To me, you both are Josephine and you both will go high in life. I just know it."

The tune was an old one and Amelia knew it, but few people knew it. She had heard mostly third class people sing it. It was known as the Song of Hope, just as the Hope Diamond was known to the first class.

She still had her black shawl on and looked like a first class passenger. That had its privileges. Men topped their hats at her as she walked passed them back toward the promenade deck. Her intentions though were to get to the boat deck this time though. Amelia was in her own world as she passed B and A stairways. She was singing the words to the song louder now.

"…up she goes, up she goes." She started it over again and someone began to sing it with her.

Amelia immediately looked up only to find Cameron leaning against the wall, looking at her. "Come Josephine, my flying machine." Amelia continued with a small smile.

"Up she goes, up she goes." Cameron finished.

She smiled. "I don't know if being alone is such a good thing Mr. Morgan." She was joking about calling him by his last name.

"I could protect you if need be Miss Watson." Amelia couldn't believe her remembered her last name. Things were looking up.

Amelia continued to walk, Cameron joined her. "How do you know that song?" She asked. "Since your mother is a supposed first class and father was of second?"

He smiled. "Let's just say, I've picked it up along the way."

Amelia frowned, looking at him. "Along the way of where?"

He looked ahead, his eyes ahead of them. "You ask a lot of questions."

He tried to evade her question and Amelia noticed. "Is that a problem for you?" She tried for her tone to be that of a joke, but it sounded more serious than anything.

Cameron stopped. "I guess it isn't."

Amelia eyed him suspiciously. "What's the matter?"

He continued walking and Amelia followed. He answered her with a smile. "Nothing of importance." Amelia looked into his eyes and he looked back at her, but not her eyes.

She smiled with embarrassment. "What?"

"Why is your hair down?"

Amelia touched the tips of it subconsciously. "Why is it your business?"

"You answer every question with a question?" He asked.

"Are you just noticing?" Amelia asked intentionally with a smile.

"You are annoying." He said with a small smile.

Amelia still had hers. She heard that she was annoying all the time for her age. All her life, she had to act older than she was, to her, it was never a wrong time to act young. "I try to be."

He frowned as the reached the crisp air, the smell of sea water hitting their noses. "Is it hard to insult you?"

Amelia laughed a little. "Most of the time, yes."

Cameron shook his head and sat down on the on the deck chairs. He laid back in it and closed his eyes. Amelia sat down, sitting up, ladylike. She was out in the open; there was no room to spare for looking like someone who didn't belong. Yet, here Cameron was, lying out. Maybe a guy could do that. Amelia didn't know how guys could act out in public; Mr. Partige was never around much. But it seemed that Kandis knew how everyone was supposed to act, up to her own expectations.

Amelia watched him until he opened his eyes. Revealing bright blue orbs. They seemed to be a sky blue or baby blue color. He slightly smiled, being terribly comfortable while Amelia let her shawl fall onto the deck chair. Cameron didn't seem to be first class at all. And if his mother used to be first class, then why didn't Cameron know how to act? Most to all first class people had manners, it didn't matter whether they were new money or not. Amelia had to know, she couldn't let the questions stick in her mind throughout the whole voyage.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you really first class?"

The nineteen year old frowned at her for the question and he hesitated. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Amelia noticed that he had hesitated. "Then how is it that you act the way you do?"

He sat up, pushing his back against the chair. "I would ask you the same question."

Amelia shook her head. "I am a maid. I am not considered first class."

Cameron shook his head too. "If you're a maid, then it's all the more reason for you to have manners and act like you're good."

Amelia noticed he dodged her question again. "Don't first class people care about their reputation?"

"They may but I don't." He answered sharply. Amelia glared at him and he smiled. "You asked the wrong question."

Amelia was getting angry. "This is no game."

He chuckled. "Who said it was?"

"Stop it."

He nodded. "Okay, okay. Continue with your 20 questions."

Amelia slammed her hand down on the deck chair with anger. "You say I'm annoying!"

He looked startled. "Calm down now!"

Amelia closed her eyes and breathed, counting in her head to ten. "You are not first class."

Cameron looked her in the eyes, his blue ones seeming a little darker than they were when they first met. When she said what she did, she noticed him flinch, or his something about his changed. "Why would you say that?"

"The way you act. First class would not run down the corridor yelling and yahooing about being on the Titanic. Yes, I'm sure they are happy to be able to come upon its maiden voyage, but you see what I'm saying?" Cameron was about to say something, but Amelia raised her hand to stop him and she continued. "Second you manners are horrendous, that is one thing that I'm sure Kandis and me can agree on. A first class would not respond the way you do toward the other. Thirdly, you know the song of Hope that is known to mostly third class and possibly some second and first class know. And now, last, but not least, you lied."

Cameron frowned, then slowly smiled. "I lied?"

"Yes, you lied. Your mother can't be first class, nor can you. How did you slip past the barriers to get up here?"

Cameron laughed, it was high and young. He ended it with chuckled. "I am aboard the Titanic as a first class passenger. As to how I came to be this way, that is only what I know and for you to find out." Amelia looked at him with confusion.


End file.
